Laptop computers include a screen that is connected to a keyboard via a hinge. The user types on the keyboard and the corresponding letters appear on the screen. In devices that only include a screen, such as mobile phones or tablets, the screen displays a touch sensitive keyboard that depends on the application running on the device and the state of the application.